


pink hairdryer conundrum

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gets the ability to read minds thanks to a certain hairdryer and Sungyeol figures they should put his new trick to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink hairdryer conundrum

_“Where the fuck did I save that file to?”_

_“It has to be here… Shit, if Sunggyu finds it then I’m gonna be dead.”_

_“Secret pictures of porn, where did you go?”_

It’s been forty minutes since Woohyun sat across from Sungyeol in the dorm’s living room and since then he’s been hearing bits of self spoken conversations from the other, except… It isn’t exactly hearing…

_“Crap. What if Myungsoo got into my laptop and saw the pictures. He probably moved them to fuck around with me…”_

Woohyun stares even more intently at Sungyeol who’s just clicking away on his laptop and isn’t even paying any attention to Woohyun. He keeps staring though… He just keeps on staring and staring because he’s _hearing_ Sungyeol’s voice but he isn’t _seeing_ Sungyeol’s mouth move.

Not to mention Sungyeol seems to be in some deep as shit problem about hidden pornographic photos that he’s keeping a secret from Sunggyu. It was earlier mentioned by their leader that they should probably keep the porn to a minimum, what with the sasaengs and all that could possibly hack into their computers or something. Not like Woohyun was as into it as Sungyeol was of course.

“What are you looking at?”

It takes Woohyun a while to realize that this time he actually hears the words materialize from Sungyeol’s mouth instead of wisping around in his own mind. So he gives a dumb look and Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “Are you on drugs or something?”

And how simple that would be. How much more sense that would make, except Woohyun isn’t on any drugs or something.

“Sungyeol, I think I can read minds.”

There’s a scoff from the other, “I think you need more sleep.”

“But…” Woohyun squints his eyes, “I know you actually think I’m a babbling idiot who’d say anything for attention.”

It really had been what Sungyeol thought, but the other doesn’t seem surprised by Woohyun’s accuracy, “That’s what I think about you all the time.”

To prove his theory to be correct, Woohyun says, “You have misplaced porn on your laptop and you can’t find it and in your head you don’t address leader as ‘hyung’ and you’re also afraid that Myungsoo may have been the one to misplace those dirty pictures.”

He waits a whole minute for Sungyeol’s reaction.

It comes as a loud shriek and Sungyeol tossing pillows at him, “You’re a freak! An even bigger freak than I thought!”

After another forty minutes of trying to coax Sungyeol out of the bathroom, Woohyun can try to explain that he is in fact not a freak.

“Then how did you know what I was thinking? How did you know about…” Sungyeol quips his eyebrows, “the _pictures_.”

“I don’t know… I mean, I was just sitting there and all of a sudden I could hear your voice.”

“Did it sound as sexy as it does in person?”

Woohyun smacks Sungyeol’s head, “No, you idiot. It sounds the same. Stupid and very whiny.”

Sungyeol rubs his head, “I do not sound like that.”

_“You sound stupid and whiny.”_

“I heard that!” Woohyun shouts and Sungyeol ducks his head innocently. A trait he must have learned from Myungsoo.

“Insults for insults, bro.” Sungyeol then suddenly realizes, “Hey, wait… This didn’t have to do with what happened last night, right?”

Woohyun had completely forgotten what had happened last night. After taking his routine shower and applying a thick layer of skin products, he proceeded to use his new hair dryer. A hot pink plastic 1,875 watt blow dryer that he received from a fan. It had a light pink breast cancer logo on the side and Woohyun thought it was kind of cute, even if Sungyeol had a cow about pink hair dryers and muscled Nam Woohyun’s using them. Not that Sungyeol said that out loud, it just so happened to be in his train of thoughts currently.

When Woohyun had plugged in his new hair dryer and was about to use it, the darndest thing happened though, the small pink hair dryer suddenly short circuited and blew up.

Right in Woohyun’s face.

It left a nasty burning smell in the restroom and on Woohyun (not to mention a few of his poor eyebrow hairs may have singed), much to his dismay.

“But I couldn’t read minds after that. I mean, I was around you all afterwards when we were cleaning up and I didn’t hear squat.”

“Maybe there were too many of us around so it didn’t work. Right now it’s just you and me in the living room though,” Sungyeol concludes, hoping that might be a possible explanation.

Suddenly Woohyun feels like Sungyeol does have a brain up there. Especially now that he can hear it.

Then a click goes off in his head and he swears he can hear one go off in Sungyeol’s too. They both turn to look at each other and Woohyun doesn’t need to read Sungyeol’s mind to understand what they’re both thinking.

“Dongwoo’s sleeping in his room,” Sungyeol says with a mischievous look in his eyes that says he knows what Woohyun’s thinking too.

Immediately the two clamber off towards Dongwoo’s room and thank goodness none of them really ever lock their doors or else Woohyun’s sudden interest in this new gift would have been deflated easily.

“Shh,” he says and Sungyeol rolls his eyes and thinks, _“Retard. Dongwoo sleeps like a log.”_

“I’m not a retard!” Woohyun whisper/yells and Sungyeol stifles a chuckle.

_“Ohhh, maybe I should just communicate to you like this now…”_

“No, you might think some dirty thoughts and scar me for life,” Woohyun objects as they sneak into their hyung’s room.

“Yeah, you’re right, I would. Plus, I’m not so very into the idea of you getting into my head,” Sungyeol says and Woohyun wants to tell him that he knows Sungyeol thinks his body is very muscly.

“There isn’t much up there anyways, so no worries,” Woohyun smiles and Sungyeol scoffs but there’s a sudden flicker of warmth that Woohyun feels from the other’s brain waves.

Woohyun’s close enough to Dongwoo now that he can start picking up his muddled dream thoughts.

And it’s extremely weird.

It’s like Woohyun himself is being cast into the dreamland of Dongwoo’s very imaginative mind. Words cannot begin to describe the dream going on in Dongwoo’s head right now, so instead of trying to understand why there’s a fish twerking up against a tree, Woohyun focuses his mind on Dongwoo.

Sungyeol’s eagerly sitting next to him, watching as Woohyun tries to read Dongwoo’s mind.

“Come on,” Sungyeol urges, “Is there anything in his head that we can use for blackmail or a possible prank?”

“Shut up,” Woohyun commands, “This is hard enough as it is without you in the room thinking about drawing on hyung’s face.”

“That’s always funny, don’t tell me to shut up,” Sungyeol says and Woohyun nods in agreement. It is always funny no matter how many times Sungyeol does it, at least to Woohyun anyways (and Myungsoo because that guy laughs at everything Sungyeol does).

Woohyun sighs in defeat after trying to understand anything that comes from Dongwoo’s thoughts, “I give up. We picked the wrong person Yeol. Hyung is a mystery that no one will be able to unravel.”

“The easiest target is the most complicated,” Sungyeol sighs and stands to leave, “I think Sungjong’s in his room though. We could probably try to discover all his little secrets he keeps hidden in that tiny head of his.”

“ _We_?”

“Right,” Sungyeol says before placing his hand out for Woohyun to take, “You.”

Woohyun smiles again and shakes his head at how well behaved his current partner in crime is being, but instead of a remark he takes the hand that’s offered to him and is hoisted up to his feet, “Let’s go scour that fairy princess’ mind.”

The second they step into Sungjong’s room, the maknae shoots them a glare.

It’s almost as if he can read their minds. Did he get electrocuted by Woohyun’s blow dryer too?

_“These two idiots. What do they want now?”_

Woohyun’s face scrunches up because _wow_ , Sungjong is very rude and he is offended right now.

“Hey,” Woohyun greets and Sungyeol smiles so lovingly at their maknae.

“Oh, hi hyungs,” Sungjong says as he usually does though his face and mind currently think otherwise.

_“They’re together. That means they’re up to something.”_

Sungjong is always two steps ahead of his hyungs… Actually he’s probably always ten steps ahead. He can read them all easily and doesn’t need to get burnt by a particular blow dryer to know what they’re up to. Good thing he can’t actually read minds and this reassures Woohyun into a smirk.

“So Sungyeol’s laptop-”

“Hey!” Sungyeol interrupts, “Why are we discussing that!?”

“Shh,” Woohyun puts a finger to his mouth and then suddenly an image flashes through his head.

Immediately both males turn a light shade of pink and Woohyun pulls his hand back while Sungyeol looks away at the realization of his own mistake.

He had just thought of how nice Woohyun’s finger felt against his lips and he may or may not have imagined flicking his tongue out and licking said Nam finger.

Sungjong stares at both of them incredulously, “What about Sungyeol hyung’s laptop?”

“Huh?” Woohyun asks dumbly and he then recalls that he wanted to inquire if Sungjong had seen Myungsoo use it which could have possibly led to Sungjong thinking about Myungsoo which may have led to Woohyun to see if Sungjong had any ill thoughts towards the other that he and Sungyeol could have used against him.

“N-Nothing,” he stammers instead and grabs Sungyeol by the wrist, zooming out of Sungjong’s room.

_“Okay… That was unpleasant. At least they’re gone now.”_

Woohyun can hear the lingering thought float out of the door with him but before that he needs to deal with the squirming Sungyeol he pulled out of the room because things are suddenly awkward. Immediately he lets go of Sungyeol’s wrist and apologizes but all he can feel is the sheer embarrassment leaking from the other.

And before a thought processes in Sungyeol’s empty little head, Myungsoo appears from nowhere with a mind filled of noodles and that’s all Woohyun can suddenly register.

Noodles. Who’d have thunk?

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?” Myungsoo asks but Woohyun reads; _I want some ramyun right now_.

“Making noodles- I mean, licking fingers- wait no-” Woohyun stumbles over words then clears his throat (Sungyeol’s beside him with wide angry eyes), “Just leaving.”

“Oh, alright,” Myungsoo nods then heads into his shared room with Sungjong, leaving Woohyun frazzled in the hall with Sungyeol.

“God, you’re embarrassing,” Sungyeol comments and then decides that Woohyun as a mind reader is completely useless in their quest to find material for blackmail/pranks.

He sighs into his hands and turns on his heels to leave but only makes it so far as down the hall before Woohyun grabs his shoulder and asks, “What was that back there?”

Sungyeol shurgs, “Back where?”

“Back in Sungjong’s room! When I stopped you and my finger and your lips and-”

He stops and instead tries to steadily read Sungyeol’s mind because right now the younger is trying to think of ways to throw Woohyun off.

_“Stupid Nam Woohyun. Stop trying to read my mind right now.”_

“Dammit Sungyeol!” Woohyun fists the wall by Sungyeol’s shoulder, “Stop thinking about flowers and kittens for fuck’s sake!”

“It’s literally all that’s always on my mind,” Sungyeol smiles and Woohyun too feels useless as a mind reader. He can’t understand Dongwoo’s thoughts, Sungjong’s only filled with spite, and Sungyeol’s too smart to let himself be open. Oh and then there’s Myungsoo’s with his weird noodle brain, but Woohyun figures that he’s just as complicated as Dongwoo. Or perhaps more.

“I’m going to have to do something drastic then,” Woohyun warns but Sungyeol thinks he’s bluffing.

“Like what? Super mind read me with squinty eyes? Because I don’t-” Sungyeol’s suddenly interrupted by the feel of Woohyun kissing him.

And then just like that, all shields are down.

_“His lips are so soft.”_

_“Christ, he probably goes through a million chapsticks a day.”_

_“It’s warm.”_

_“Really warm.”_

_“Woohyun, how’d you get so warm?”_

“I’m always warm,” Woohyun breathes out when he pulls away and his eyes have become dark and hidden like they always do when he’s serious, “And that’s Woohyun hyung to you.”

Aside from the pure embarrassment coursing through Sungyeol’s redden cheeks, he manages to scoff at that and promptly addresses Woohyun as ‘hyung’ in his head. He doesn’t dare trust his voice right now.

And Woohyun can read that, read how embarrassed and how open Sungyeol is right now. He realizes a step too late that he’s pressed a little too closely to Sungyeol until the other says clear in his head, _“I can feel your heartbeat.”_

His chest had gone wild in the heat of the kiss and he didn’t even know that his heart felt anything at all towards Sungyeol. He didn’t even know how red his own cheeks became or how painted over with desire he felt when he pulled away from Sungyeol. Woohyun continues to tell himself that he only kissed Sungyeol to surprise the other, to see if Sungyeol would get so surprised that he’d let Woohyun into his head.

Except, why doesn’t his heart get that part?

“Sorry,” he quickly mumbles and starts to pull away when Sungyeol suddenly thinks, _“I don’t mind.”_

Woohyun blinks a few times up at Sungyeol and he wishes the other were his height or shorter because it’s a real pain being this close and having to crane his neck up just to look at him.

Sungyeol decides to clear his throat and speak this time, “I mean, it’s nice to know you have a heart and that it functions properly is all.” And just like that, Sungyeol blocks most of his thoughts again.

He works fast, Woohyun realizes, but he doesn’t dare move an inch away.

“That’s what I thought when I realized you had a brain,” Woohyun jokes and Sungyeol chuckles a little. The laughter emitting from Sungyeol’s shaking body feels really nice against Woohyun’s own and he’s thankful Sungyeol can’t read his mind.

As if to test himself and Woohyun, Sungyeol clears his throat again and doesn’t lean an inch away from Woohyun as he says, “Try reading my mind again.”

Woohyun kind of feels dumb for not catching onto this one but it’s obvious when he sees the shy look on Sungyeol’s face (a rare sight) and then he realizes that he doesn’t actually even need to read minds to understand Sungyeol at all.

_“Kiss me again.”_

Woohyun obliges.


End file.
